Mario Kart 7
|genre = Racing |modes = Single Player, Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: Everyone PEGI: 3 CERO: A |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = Mario Kart Wii (2008) |nxtgame = N/A }} Mario Kart 7 is an upcoming Mario Kart game for the Nintendo 3DS and is going to be the seventh installment in the platform games in the Mario Kart series (and the ninth installment in the whole series including the arcade installments). The release date is currently unknown. Ghost data is able to be exchanged and online gameplay is available in multiplayer mode in this game. http://www.gamexplain.com/article-206-1277505938-mario-kart-3ds-uncovered-heres-what-we-know.html Gameplay According to the trailers released at E3 2011, the game will undergo several radical changes to make it different from previous Mario Kart games. Players now have the option of collecting coins while racing. At specific points in the games, the karts will sprout either hang gliders and propellors, allowing for racing in the air and underwater. Mario Kart 7 will also have kart customization options, allowing players to make custom karts out of a set of pieces. Several courses from past Mario Kart games will return in the Retro Cups, including Luigi's Mansion and Airship Fortress. Mario Kart 7 has the option to race in first person view, meaning that the players can see the track up close for the first time. Confirmed Characters Playable *Mariohttp://e3.nintendo.com/3ds/ *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy (Can be seen in this video at about 2:52) *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Bowser *Koopa Troopa *Toad *Lakitu *Rosalina *Wario (Can be seen in this video at about 1:13) *Metal Mario *Mii *Shy Guy Other *Grand Goombas *Tiki Goons *Screaming Pillars *Clampies *Cheep-Cheeps *Swoopers *Banzai Bills *Lakitus Items *BananaMario Kart 3DS: What we know so far *Green Shell/Red Shell *Blooper http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=251895 *Triple Bananas *Triple Green Shell *Red Shell *Triple Red Shell *Spiny Shell *Mushroom *Triple Mushrooms *Starhttp://www.gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=160147 *Thunderbolt *Bullet Bill *Bob-omb *Coins *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *An item representing the 7 in the Mario Kart 7 logo Courses New Courses *Unnamed course with Peach's Castle, pink blossoms, and Mushroom trampolines. Grand Goombas, and giant Warp Pipes are also found (Could possibly be a new Mario Circuit) *Wuhu Island *Unnamed mountain course with incoming boulders and pipes. It also takes place in the forest in another part. *Possibly a piece of the Jungle from Donkey Kong Country Returns with Donkey Kong's Treehouse, Tiki Goons, and Screaming Pillars. *Unnamed underwater course with Clampies and Cheep-Cheeps. *Unnamed windmill course taking place in the village. *Unnamed winter course. The Comet Observatory appears in the background. *Unnamed Bowser Castle-like course where it's raining *Unnamed Arabian course which takes place at nightime *Unnamed theme-park course. A giant Toad balloon appears here Retro Courses Shell Cup *Luigi Raceway (From Mario Kart 64) *Luigi's Mansion (From Mario Kart DS) *Bowser Castle 1 (From Mario Kart: Super Circuit) *Mushroom Gorge (From Mario Kart Wii) ''Unknown Cup'' *Maple Treeway (From Mario Kart Wii) *Airship Fortress (From Mario Kart DS) *Waluigi Pinball (From Mario Kart DS) *DK Pass (From Mario Kart DS) *Kalimari Desert (From Mario Kart 64) *Mario Circuit 2 (From Super Mario Kart) *Koopa Cape (From Mario Kart Wii) *Dino Dino Jungle (From Mario Kart Double Dash) *Koopa Troopa Beach (From Mario Kart 64) *Coconut Mall (From Mario Kart Wii) Battle Courses *Honey Bee House (New) *Sherbet Rink (New) *Wuhu Town (New) Retro Battle Courses *Big Donut (From Mario Kart 64) *Palm Shore (From Mario Kart DS) *Battle Course 1 (From Mario Kart: Super Circuit) Technical Features Very few people have seen the demos, but those who have have said the 3D part of the game is amazing. Things such as flower petals and bats will fly at the player in this game, and the people that have played the demo have claimed that it is very cool. Another thing noticed that had never been done before was the competition the player's character's face had. When Mario and Luigi got close to each other, they would stare at each other competitively and keep an eye on each other. This was something new that never had been done before.http://ds.ign.com/articles/109/1098453p1.html So far, the game's frame rate is sixty frames per second, which is very decent. Gallery Artwork File:MarioMK3DS.png|Mario File:MarioMK3DS2.png|Mario gliding. File:BowserMK3DS.png|Bowser File:LuigiMK3DS.png|Luigi File:Mariok7.png|The three characters. File:PeachKart7.jpg|Princess Peach File:DonkeyKongKart7.jpg|Donkey Kong Boxarts and Logos File:MarioKart7Cover.jpg|North American boxart. File:European Mario Kart 7 Boxart.jpg|European boxart. File:Japanese Mario Kart 7 Boxart.jpg|Japanese boxart. File:240px-MarioKart3DS.png|First Logo File:MarioKart7Logo.png|Second Logo. File:Mk7.png|Final Logo File:Mario-Kart-7-logo.jpg|Character artwork alongside the beta logo. Screenshots File:VehicleCustom-MK3DS.jpg|Customization mode File:MK3DSArt1.png|A track with Japanese peach trees File:MK3DSArt2.png|A Bridge track (seems as if it is at Wuhu Island which is the island in Wii Sports Resort) File:MK3DSArt3.png|A Forest track File:MK3DSArt4.png|A Castle track File:MK3DSArt5.png|Mario and Luigi in the air File:MK3DSArt6.png|A turn File:MK3DSArt7.png|Mario in his kart File:MK3DS2.jpg|Donkey Kong racing through the jungle File:MK3DS6.jpg|Bowser racing through the sea with cheepers File:MK3DS9.jpg|Luigi racing in Maple Treeway. File:MK3DS11.jpg|Bowser racing in Airship Fortress. File:MK3DSLuigis-Mansion.png|Koopa in Luigi's Mansion 027.png|First-person mode. Trailer 2G0Q58-C0ME XS8YuB-w8VI Trivia *Judging form the release date, music and three courses, this seems to be more winter themed than most other Mario games. References External Links *Brief footage. Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Upcoming Games